


Holdin' On Together

by jraam



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: She loves being held and she loves you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's format issues, I'm posting from mobile
> 
> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)

You've found that she loves when you come up behind her to hug her. 

She startles sometimes, if she's been spaced out and you've accidentally snuck up on her, but it doesn't bother her. She just giggles and leans back into you, tilts her head so you can press your face into her neck through her hair, shuts her eyes, makes as satisfied noise; she absolutely melts for you.

She explained to you once, after she'd told you you could do that whenever, that it makes her feel a certain kind of safety. There's the comfort of being held, sure, but she's also always liked the feeling of her back being protected. _We already watch each others backs anyway,_ she'd said.

You have the feeling she also likes it because your hands slip around her waist, gentle but firm, and she takes comfort being kept like that: completely snug against you and feeling your warmth, but without feeling _trapped_.

It's the same reason she loves being the little spoon, and loves doing the dishes while you're stuck to her back and telling her about your day.

She has the freedom to walk away, literally; she could simply step forward out of your grasp if she didn't want to feel it.

But she never does, because she _does_ want to feel it.

You, your farm, your land -- her life has never been so permanent, but she's still never been so _free_.


End file.
